Naruto: The New Destiny
by sakura25ryoma
Summary: Naruto was captured by akatsuki, What will Happen to Naruto?
1. Capture

.I ONLY FOLLOWS THE MANGA (_THE PART WHERE PAIN ATTACTED KONOHA_) BUT I DIDN'T OWN NARUTO.

"PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY AFTER YOU READ"

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY…

Hinata was rescue by Sakura and she was saved from death. But Sakura was worried to Naruto because he was fighting against Pain, so she asks help to other ninja to find Captain Yamato. Sakura left Hinata to a safe place where she can rest. While she was looking for help she saw Captain Yamato in the village, Captain Yamato was surprise because he saw the village full of death bodies of ninjas and the village was totally destroy, then he looked around he saw Sakura running towards on him.

Yamato: _What happened?_

Sakura: _The leader of akatsuki came to our village._

Yamato: _Where's Naruto? _

Sakura: _He was fighting against Pain_.

Yamato: _We must find Naruto._

Captain Yamato replied. Sakura and Captain Yamato run towards to the direction where Naruto and Pain runs. While they are running, Sakura and Captain Yamato meet the team Gai,

Lee:_ What happened to our village?_

Sakura: _The leader of akatsuki came to destroy our village and to capture the 9 tailed beasts_.

But Lee, Ten Ten and Neji didn't know whose the jinjuriki of the kyuubi is. Captain Yamato ask for the help to find the enemy and team Gai willingly to help Captain Yamato and Sakura to find Pain, so they move fast towards to the forest to find Pain. While they are searching for the enemy a big explosion of chakra blows on the forest.

Lee:_ What is that? It was so powerful._

Neji: _I never feel that kind of chakra._

So they run towards to place where the explosion happened.

Meanwhile Pain is thinking on how he will capture the 9 tailed beasts, while he was thinking, Naruto transform into 8 tailed. While inside of Naruto's body, Naruto was unconscious and the Kyuubi was laughing

Kyuubi: _Now your body is mine_.

The Kyuubi use a chakara to form a hand to get Naruto and put him inside of the cage with the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi doing this thing to fully control Naruto's body and to destroy the seal, while the chakra of Kyuubi reaching the unconscious Naruto a man appeared to stop the Kyuubi and that man is the 4th Hokage. The Kyuubi was very angry when he sees the 4th.

Kyuubi: _You!_

4th Hokage: _Long time no see, Kyuubi_

The 4th look on his back and walk towards to Naruto.

4th Hokage: "_What are you planning? Kyuubi_

Kyuubi: _This is none of your business. _Kyuubi

4th: _Not my business? He is my son so I have my business._ _We must leave; I have to do something with my son. _

Kyuubi: _I will kill you_.

The 4th carry Naruto by bridal way of carrying, he uses a technique that will bring them to a place where he can redo the seal. While he preparing he look his son

4th: _I'm sorry my son, I don't want you to experience this, but I have no choice on that day, please forgive me. I love you son_

And the 4th redo the seal and Naruto awake and see the 4th, the 4th smile on him and he kiss Naruto forehead and Naruto fall asleep again.

Meanwhile Pain preparing to attack the 8th tailed form of the kyuubi but when he start to attack, the beast was gone and Pain see Naruto on the ground and he was unconscious and Pain smile. Immediately Pain walks towards to Naruto and when he was beside of Naruto he carries Naruto but Sakura and her group reach the location. Sakura was surprise because she sees Pain carrying Naruto.

Sakura: _Naruto!_

Pain: _Don't worry to him, he is not dead_. _He is so important to us but after we get want we want on him he is no use." _

So Pain uses a smoke screen with some powder that can blind a person in a few second and he escape with Naruto. Pain successfully escapes and immediately goes to the hide out of akatsuki to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto. But when Pain reach the hide out, he was exhausted and he can not use a technique to extract the Kyuubi and he need a long rest and to prepare for extraction of Kyuubi. So they put Naruto to a room, in that room they use a technique that make Naruto sleep until the preparation is done.

In akatsuki hide out Sasuke came from a mission, when he entered to the meeting room he saw Tobi leaving the room,

Sasuke: _Where will you go?_

Tobi_: I will visit our visitor. _

Sasuke: _Who is our visitor? _

Tobi: _follow me and you will know._

Sasuke follow Tobi with Kari, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

Karin: _Who the hell will visit us?_

Suigetsu: _Be quite!_!

Tobi stop on the front of a room.

Tobi: _We are here. _

Sasuke: _This room._

Tobi: _Yah your right, this room is made for the jinjuriki. So please be quite because the jinjuriki is sleeping until we finish the preparation for extraction."_

So they entered the room. The room was dark and there's no light, Tobi snap his finger and the torch lighten. Sasuke was surprise because he see Naruto sitting and he was sleeping.

Sasuke: _What the! _(with a surprise on his face.)

Tobi: "_What's the problem?_

Sasuke_: _"_I thought that the 8 tailed was the one who you capture._

Tobi look at Sasuke.

Karin: _What kind of jinjuriki he is? _

_Tobi: He is the 9 tailed demon fox. Pain was so exhausted when he returns to our base, so he needs a rest because his chakara is down to 0. I must go, if you want to stay be sure you lock the door._

Sasuke standing and he were quiet and suddenly ask Karin and the others to leave the room. Immediately Karin and the others leave the room, Sasuke look at to Naruto with sad eyes.

Sasuke: _You said you will be the next hokage, so what are you doing on this place? _

Sasuke grab the shirt of Naruto with his two hands and he closes his face to him and makes Naruto to wake up. But Konan came,

Konan: _What are you doing? _

Sasuke: _Nothing_

Konan: "_You must leave the room." _

Sasuke: "_why?" _

Konan: _We must prepare for extraction of Kyuubi and you must capture the 8 tailed beasts._

So Sasuke leave the room and before he leave the room he look at to Naruto and he close the door.


	2. The Reborn

Meanwhile in Konoha, Tsunade call all the ninja and make a plan to rescue Naruto from the akatsuki.

Lee: "_How will we find the hide out of akatsuki?"_

So Tsunade think on how they will find the hide out they have no clue to find the hide out but Shino have an idea.

Shino: "_What if we use the bikuchu? The insect that can follow the scent of a person by smelling and the one we capture to find Sasuke few years ago." _

Sakura: "_Ya your right, I remember that." _

Tsunade: "_Now I will send l groups to rescue Naruto. Now the teams are Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru and Corenai. But team Kurenai will be lead by Kakashi and team Kakashi lead by Captain Yamato._

After an hourall teams are ready to go, they prepare there things. Before they leave.

Sakura: "_we must accomplish our mission because if we did not accomplish it Naruto will die."_

After 2 days of preparation for the extraction.

Tobi: "_Sasuke we need your help to extract the kyuubi from the jinjuruki." _

Sasuke: "_Ok! I will help." _

Pain: "_It will take 5 days" _

Naruto was carried by Konan and Konan put Naruto in the center, so they can start the ceremony. Naruto was surrounded by red chakra from his body and statue collects all the chakara from Naruto. Sasuke was in pain while he taking all the chakara from Naruto because he knows that after the ceremony Naruto will die.

After 2 days the group of Sakura found the hide out and they start to move, so they immediately enter to the hide out and when they reach the end they see a big door. Neji and Hinata use there Biyakugan to see what happened to the other side of the door and they see Naruto and the akatsuki. The akatsuki started the ceremony, and then Kakashi use his chidori to destroy the door. The door was destroyed and the akatsuki was stop from the ceremony, almost all chakra from Naruto was extracted and because of that the chakara was shuttered. The chakra is forming into kyuubi. The Kyuubi was sent free because the ceremony stops. Because of the power of Kyuubi the hide out of akatsuki was destroy and all the people inside of the hide out run outside but Naruto was left inside of the hide out so Sakura scream the name of Naruto. Sasuke wants to save Naruto's body from the falling rocks but he is so weak because of the ceremony. The Kyuubi start to destroy everything around him. But Tobi start to use his technique to control the Kyuubi. But Tobi was surprise because his technique has no effect against to the Kyuubi.

Tobi: "_We must stop the Kyuubi."_

Meanwhile the group of Kakashi planning on what they will do now, they failed from there mission. All of them are sad because they failed to rescue Naruto,

Kakashi: "_We must leave and report immediately to master Tsunade." _

Sakura: "_How about Naruto?"_

Sai: "_He is dead" _

Kakashi: "_We must ask master Tsunade about the kyuubi and how will we sealed the beast." _

So they immediately went off with tears on their eyes. Meanwhile the akatsuki was troubled on how they will control the kyuubi,

Tobi: "_We have no enough chakara so we must leave; if we don't leave we may killed by the Kyuubi."_

So akatsuki left the place. The Kyuubi scream and all the birds fly away, the hide out of akatsuki was totally destroyed but there's a shadow walking towards to the exit. And that person is Naruto but you will notice that the Naruto was different from the pass, have the same eyes with Kyuubi and something bothering him, and he look at the Kyuubi

Naruto: _You're so mean."_ and smiled.

The Kyuubi look on his back and when he see Naruto, he faces him and gave respect to Naruto by bowing his head, and Naruto touch the head of Kyuubi.

After 2 days the team of Kakashi return to the Konoha from there mission. And Kakashi immediately go to master Tsunade to report

Kakashi: "_We failed_

_Tsunade:_ _"Huh? __Where's Naruto's body?"_

Kakashi: "_We didn't get the body because the Kyuubi start to destroy everything, so we immediately escape."_

Tsunade became sad and she turns her chair towards to the window "

Tsunade: _You may leave now. Prepare your self because I will need you on planning on how we sealed the Kyuubi_

Kakashi immediately left the room. All the people in Konoha heard the news about Naruto's dead, Konohamaru saw Sakura and he runs toward to her.

Konohamaru: "_Is it true that Naruto-nii san is dead?" _

Sakura didn't answer and she start to cry but she weep it, then Konohamaru run and he go to the monuments of the hokages and he cry.

Konohamaru: "_Why do you die Naruto nii-san? You promise me that you will be the next Hokage."_

Meanwhile all the friends of Naruto meet and they were so sad about the news. But because of the wheel of fire they promise to Naruto that they will seal the Kyuubi.

On the other hand the akatsuki planning on how they will they control the Kyuubi and they plan to capture also the 8 tailed beasts. Tobi was bothered because his technique was not worked against to the kyuubi.

Pain: "_Sasuke you must capture the 8 tailed_

Sasuke: "_Yes I will." _with sad face and he left with his group.

Karin: "_What's the problem? You look so sad_

Sasuke: "_It's nothing." _And disappear from the dark.

After 3 week, Tsunade was bothered

Tsunade: "_If the akatsuke successfully capture the Kyuubi, what are they planning? And why there's no report about the attack of Kyuubi in other country:_ asking to her self "_Maybe there planning something or maybe they didn't successfully capture the Kyuubi_

So Tsunade calls Shizune,

Tsunade: "_Shizune call Kakashi I want to talk to him."_

Shizune: "_Hai" _

After a few minutes Kakashi came.

Kakashi: "_What's the problem?" _

Tsunade: "_I want to know if the akatsuki capture the Kyuubi when you left them?"_

Kakashi: "_I think they did not capture the Kyuubi, because there chakra is not enough to capture it." _


	3. Come with me

Meanwhile Naruto stay on a mountain with the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi was sleeping, while Naruto was standing on the top of a rock, something bothering him. So he walk and he saw a town but before he reach a town he saw a group of man, so he walks towards to the group of man to see what's happening. And he saw a girl, the girl was frighten

Man 1: _You must die!_

Man 2: _You are a monster!_

So the other man pick his knife to kill the girl but Naruto interfere.

Man 1: _What are you doing?_

Man 2: _go away, do not interfere, that girl is a monster_.

Naruto: _What are you thinking on your self? _

Man 1: _Huh? _

Naruto: _All of you, you are the Monster not her._

Man 2: _What! _

The man was piss off, they run towards to Naruto but Naruto use his chakra to protect himself and all the man become knock down because of the chakra of Naruto. Naruto look the girl and walk away but the girl follows him

Girl: _What is your name? _

Naruto look down

Naruto: _My name is Naruto._

Andthe girl smile

Girl: _Where did you leave?_

Naruto: _I do not know, I do not remember. I only remember my name._

_Where's your home? _

The girl became sad and said

Girl: _I have no home to stay, because my parents die and the people on our town accuse me that I'm the one who kill my parents because I have a power that can kill a person. _

Naruto didn't respond on what the girl said.

Girl: _Are you afraid on me?_

Naruto: _No_, _If you do not have home you may stay with me." _

The girl smile because this is the first time that someone talk to her without fear toward to her and the girl runs toward to Naruto with a smile on her face.

Naruto: _What is your name?" _

Girl: _I'm Naru _

And they both have gone from the mist.


	4. The New Start

Few months' later peace remains on all countries, Tsunade call Shizune to report about the Kyuubi

Tsunade: _is there any report about the Kyuubi?_

Shizune: _None_

Meanwhile Kizame and Zetsu are investigating on the forest to find the Kyuubi. While they are walking they meet Naru and ask a question

Kizame: _Hey girl did you see a big fox?_

Naru: _Are you talking to me?" _

Kizame: _You! _(With anger on his face)

Naru: _You are not welcome to see my master._

Kizame: "_Huh? The 9 tailed fox is your master_

Naru: _No, my master is the master of the 9 tailed fox._

While there are talking Naruto came and Kizame and Zetsu are shock when they saw Naruto.

Zetsu: _How you?_

Naruto:_ you know who I' am?_

Kizame and Zetsu look each other

Kizame: _You lost your memories._ (while laughing).

Naruto: _Do you know where can I get some information about my past?_

Kizame: _Maybe our leader knows, but we will not tell where he is._

Naruto suddenly attack Kizame, Kizame didn't expect that. Naruto target the heart of Kizame and he pulls it from his body, then Kizame die in a few second. Zetsu was surprise and he didn't know on what happened then he saw Naruto holding the heart of Kizame.

Zetsu: _You! _

Naruto: _I do not need you to know where your leader stays. I will know it by myself._

Then he attack Zetsu and killed it.

In Konoha, the Hokage was busy on preparing for tsunin exam that will be held tomorrow. She talks to all ninja to be alert while the exam. The next day the exam start, Konohamaru's group past the 1st stage and they celebrate with Sakura, they where happy but they became sad because they remember Naruto.

Konohamaru: _I promise, I will past the tsunin exam for Naruto-nii san. _

The next day Konohamaru and his group are preparing for the next stage of the exam, they were so very excited. They went to the location of the exam,

Konohamaru: so_ many ninja are here._

And the examination starts. The rules of exam is to get 2 special stone to the other group, they must have 3 stone and if they complete it they past the exam,

Ninja 1_: This is a survival exam, also you must collect 3stones all groups have 1 stone and you must get the other 2 stone to the other group." _

Everyone is preparing for the exam. After 1 hour the exam starts.

After 1 week the 2nd stage of exam was done and the group of Konohamaru also pass to the exam.

Konohamaru: _We did it_

Ninja 1: _The 3__rd__ stage of exam will be held the day after tomorrow, so be prepared._

Konohamaru: _What kind of exam that will be held?_

_Ninja 1: The next exam will be a fight between you and to the other ninja. This is like the final exam of other tsunin exam; you will pass base on your performance. So be ready. But before that you must know who will your opponent. So we randomly assign you, so look on the board to find who will your opponent._

Kid 1: _How about the land lords? _

Ninja 1: _There is no problem, all the land lords and the leader of Suna is here_

Konohamaru: _Ok, who will be my opponent? _(with excitement on his face)

_ Ah! I'm the first and that ninja from Kiri will be my opponent._

The day of the last exam has arrived and the venue is the same venue when Naruto get the last part of Tsunin exam, the venue is full of people who want to watch the final exam. All ninjas are alert. Kakashi team is there to watch and also the other friend of Naruto is there to watch. The ninja announce that the exam will be start in a few minutes. Konohamaru was so excited,

Konohamaru: _I will be a Tsunin for Naruto Nii-san. And after that I will be come a Hokage._

At exact 12 noon the exam starts.

Ninja 2: _Now the exam will start. Konohamaru from Konoha! Shin from Kiri! come down._

Konohamaru: _Let's go!_!

They face each other,

Ninja 2: _You may start now!_

Konohamaru start to attack but he suddenly stop because someone appear on the center and the smoke covered that person. All ninja start to alert because they think that person is an enemy.

Girl with a mask: _Where I' am?" _

Face of the person clearly reviles and that person is a girl with mask.

Ninja 2: _Who are you?_

Girl: _Me, do you really want to know my name. _(while laughing.)

All ninja start to attack but "_STOP!" _a voice said and then they look around to find who own the voice.

Voice: "_Don't play around_

All the ninja saw a man standing on roof holding 2 bodies but they didn't see it clearly because the sun is too bright. And that person jump toward to the girl with the mask. When the man reach the ground there where all surprise because they saw the 2 bodies wearing the uniform of akatsuki and they clearly saw the face of the man and they saw Naruto.


End file.
